


Beautiful Dreamer

by Garrdengnome



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Chapter 13, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Torture, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garrdengnome/pseuds/Garrdengnome
Summary: What if Insomnia never fell and all went according to plan? Prompto makes it to Altissia but something hasn’t felt right since day one, and what happens when the glitches are too hard to ignore?





	1. One Way Trip

 

_The muggy heat pressed in on them to the point that even sweating did them no good. The mine was tight and pressurized and there was a buzzing in the air like flies clinging to trash. Every drop of water echoed through the halls as it dripped into puddles and bounced off the metal carts. Noctis’ breathing was labored, the sweat flowing in from the corners of his eyes and causing them to sting. He placed his hand on the slick rock wall as he rounded a corner. Stairs only stretched farther down into the darkness._

_“It should be close guys.” He reassured his friends as they traveled deeper into the mine. Every step closer felt like he was walking through thick molasses._

_“Do we really have to go further?” Prompto whined as he stumbled down the stairs._

_“We’ve gotten this far,” Ignis wiped the sweat from his forehead with a grimace, “It would be pointless to turn back now.”_

_Prompto groaned again and they made their way down the stairs only to be greeted by a room so large their lights could never dream of reaching the other side. Noctis stopped, his eyes scanning the darkness as if it would just magically show him the way. He was about to take a step forward when Gladio reached his arm out to stop him._

_“Wait..you hear that?”_

_Sure enough there was a low rumble that sounded like it came from below. His eyes scanned the ground he could see, trying to find a crack or a clue. Nothing revealed itself but the rumbling slowly got louder. A shaper sound accompanied it. It was soft at first, nothing but an annoyance to the ears, but soon it was a screech that shook the walls. Noctis curled in on himself and plugged his ears. The sound was starting to echo off the walls and nobody could tell if it was coming from above or below anymore. The sound was so shrill it sent his head spinning._

_“NOCT!”_

_Noctis couldn't hear Promptos yell as he dropped to his knees. He could feel the pressure building up in his head, in his ears, behind his eyes. It felt like his head was going to burst and the only thing holding it together was his own two hands. He felt it before he saw its source. Something wet hit the back of his head, it came from above him, but he couldn't move his body to look up._

_“Come on Noct, this is no time for a nap.” He barely heard Ignis shout. He felt him grab his arm and try to pull him away, but he fought him. He didn't want to move, the pressure was too much. He could fall apart, melt straight into the cracks. Gladio had to come over and grab his other arm so the pair of them could drag Noctis out of whatever danger he was in._

_“C’mon, get up and walk dammit!”_

_Noctis couldn't move. It was like he was petrified again but he could still feel. Whatever had dripped onto the back of his head was now slowly crawling down his back."_

_“At least open your eyes.”_

_Gladio said, a bit quieter this time and Noctis could hear him. Wait, why could he hear him? He took a deep breath and very slowly he opened his eyes. He was face to face with Leviathan herself._

_He had no time to react before she opened her mouth and roared, shaking him to the core. He knelt in front of her, his friends gone along with the room. He was on a rock surrounded by nothing but the roaring seas. Waves lapped at the side of the rock, but it was fixed in its position and refused to move. The water sprayed up at him with each wave and the hair on his arms stood on end like grass covered in dew. He removed his hands from his ears, the pressure fading, and he looked up in awe. A wave larger than he had ever seen before was looming closer than he was comfortable and aimed right at him. He still couldn't move. He was rooted to his spot as he watched the wall of water slowly tip, coming closer and closer until-_

Noctis jumped awake as a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on his face. He gasped a bit in shock, his body immediately preparing for a fight as he sat bolt upright only to be greeted by Gladio laughing with a now empty bucket in his hands. Prompto stood outside the tent and clutched his sides in laughter.         

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Gladio said, “Or should i say afternoon now.”     

He groaned, wiping the sleep and now water out of his eyes. He was soaked to say the least now and so was the inside of the tent, but that didn't seem to bother anyone else. It seemed they cleaned everything out just for this occasion of waking up the prince.     

“What time is it?” Noctis sighed      

“A little past noon now. Figured it was time to head out, Ignis has started trying to bake.”     

Noctis’ nose scrunched up, “With what?”    

“Yea. I know,” Gladio leaned over and smacked his shoulder to prod him. “Get up.” Noctis just slapped his hand away and glared towards the tents entrance. It took him a moment to muster the strength, but once his eyes were adjusted to the light he followed Gladio out.      

Prompto sat down in one of the folding chairs, still giggling to himself, while Ignis fiddled with the small propane stove and Gladio started putting some kind of soup in a bowl. Noctis took a breath and plopped himself in the chair beside Prompto who wrinkled his nose in disgust.      

“Oh, dude, you smell like the lake.”         

“And so does the inside of the tent now.”       

Noctis took the bowl that Gladio handed him and dug in immediately. It was like he hadn’t eaten in years.       

“I take full responsibility for that,” Gladio snickered as he sat down to join them. “It was mostly my idea to dump water on you.”       

“Yea,” Prompto sat up straighter, “I had nothing to do with it. I just tried putting the alarm next to your ear.”        

Noctis rolled his eyes and ate the bowl of noodles. It was warm enough that even just sitting outside for a little while dried his skin. The soft breeze caressed his cheek and carried the scent of fresh grass as it passed by. The weather the perfect kiss of summer that allowed them to keep the top down when they finally packed for the long drive. Everyone sat in their usual seats with Noctis sitting with Gladio in the back. Prompto leaned out the side as he took photos of the slowly passing scenery, all thanks to Ignis who drove slowly enough for him to get a good photo whenever he asked. Noctis looked out onto the horizon as it changed, the hills getting higher only to drop off as they got closer to Galdin Quay.

“There it is!” Prompto shouted, standing in his seat the best he could to get a better view of the bay. “It’s beautiful..”

“Sit down Prompto,” Ignis reached over and pulled at his jacket. Prompto sat back in his seat with a huff, his camera in hand. “It is quite the spectacle, but I believe it will pale in comparison when we arrive in Altissia.”

“You think so?” Prompto said with a bit of a dreamy lilt to his voice.

Noctis couldn't pay any attention to his friends conversation. To be quite frank, after tonight this was it. He was to be married to Lunafreya in less than a week. His palms were sweaty even now as he thought about it, what would he be like on that day. He hadn’t seen her since they were kids and even though they still communicated it was like she was a stranger to him. What if he wasn’t what she imagined?

As they pulled into the parking lot right by the beach he could feel the lump in his throat. They still had the whole night ahead of them, but his heart sunk to think this was the last time he would be with his friends like this. He kept quiet even as they pulled into the beach parking lot. Prompto hadn’t even waited for them to stop before he started taking pictures of anything and everything.

“Smile Noct.”

Noctis pulled his gaze from the ever interesting door handle of the Regalia to look over at his best friend. He jumped in surprise when Gladio leaned over and threw an arm over his shoulders with a peace sign pointed at the camera. He mustered the best smile he could, but it just ended up looking like an awkward lopsided grin.

“You gotta take so many pictures?” He gently pushed Gladio off who promptly exited the vehicle.

“What,” Prompto pouted a bit and shrugged, “We only have one day left together before Altissia. I just..wanna make sure I remember it.”

Noctis clicked open the door of the car and stepped out. He stretched his limbs after what felt like forever cooped up in the back seat. In truth, it had only been an hour or two, they had set up camp not far from their destination. Even after breaking down and wasting time having to push the Regalia to Hammerhead they still made it ahead of schedule.

“Hey Noct,” Gladio captured his attention to look out at the dock, “Looks like they have a fishing spot over there. You wanna kill some time?”

Noctis felt the corners of his mouth twitch up, “Yea..yea let’s do it.”

“Not until we get a room first please.”

Ignis pulled their bags from the trunk tossing one to Prompto who stumbled to catch it and handed another out to Noctis. He took it and led the way down the boardwalk towards the seaside hotel. They checked in and threw their bags on the bed. Ignis threw open the curtains to let in the last hours of daylight before the sun would set. Noctis and Gladio wasted no time dropping their things and heading over to the docks. It was good for them. There would be no time for things like this after Noctis got married. Not because Lunafreya would tie him down, but his duty to the kingdom would. Work would become of the utmost importance as Ignis would never let him forget. It was nice to just unwind for a while.

Prompto saw the sun setting on the horizon through the windows, the light washing the water in a golden glow. The camera clicked with every shot as he moved about the windows to get that perfect shot. He only had so much time to capture the sunlight. He held the camera vertically and snapped another photo, the same angle for the eleventh time. For some reason on camera it just didn't hold the same heart stopping beauty. He clicked through the already captured shots, cursing as he deleted one after another.

“Perhaps if you actually went outside to take the picture,” Ignis chimed in. Prompto glanced over to him in one of the chairs, his legs crossed and thumbing through a book.

“You know I did think about that." 

“Did you now..”

“Yea,” Prompto sauntered over to the other armchair and sat on the arm of it. He looked up to the ceiling wistfully, “But then I thought, ‘who will keep Ignis company’. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage.” Ignis didn’t look up from what he was reading, but the corners of his mouth curled up ever so slightly.

“You mean it? Or are you just trying to get rid of me?”

Ignis looked up and just tilted his head, that smile starting to spread but never showing teeth. Prompto shrugged and stood.

“Alright, alright.”

Prompto left Ignis and headed out onto the deck that encircled the small hotel. He immediately started snapping pictures, finding that they did come out better, but for some reason, they still felt empty. They felt black and white and too plain. He decided to walk down to the dock just a couple feet away. The lacquered wood shone against the light of the setting sun, the golden glow giving way to hues of purple, pink, and orange as it got lower on the horizon. Prompto had the camera up but once he snapped the picture he just let it hang around his neck as he leaned up against the railing. 

He looked out across the massive expanse of water and sighed. Altissia wasn’t very far away now. He let his head hang for a moment, his eyes closing as the breeze blew and sent a shiver down his spine. After a moment he picked his head up again, but the previous moment was gone, the sun was on its last sliver and soon it dipped so low behind the horizon that it bathed the bay in darkness. Prompto remembered when he was a kid and thinking that since the earth was round all you had to do was walk towards the sunset and it would look like it was rising once again. Now he knew better. It wouldn’t rise for a long while.

He scanned the bay, just looking at the lights of ships in the distance until his eyes settled on the dock far down the beach. Prompto couldn't make out much more than a black mass sitting at the end of the wooden structure, but he didn't need details to know it was Noctis still sitting there, his pole set next to him with its lure dangling lazily just over the water and teasing the hungry fish below. He made his way over and immediately dropped to one knee to snap another quick photo. Noctis heard the camera shutter and twisted his body to glance at his friend.

“Where’s Gladio?” Prompto asked as he moved to take a seat next to Noctis.

“Went back a little while ago.”

They both sat in silence as Noctis looked out onto the water. Prompto fiddled with the camera in his hands for a lack of better things to do.

“Are you scared?” He blurted out. Noctis just looked to him with an eyebrow raised.

“Of what?”

Prompto couldn't keep eye contact and looked down to his hands still fidgeting with his camera.

“Tomorrow. Like..are you nervous?”

Noctis shrugged, but he let out a long breath like he had been holding it in for weeks, “I guess. Like anyone would be.”

Prompto nodded a bit too quickly. They both looked out to the water but this time their silence was even thicker than before. So much for his attempt.

“Can you believe we’ve been friends this long?”

“What are you so nervous about?” Noctis interrupted him.

“What! Ah, why would you ask that?”

“ ‘cause you're jumpy and you don't usually talk like this unless somethings on your mind.”

Prompto really didn't want to keep eye contact with Noctis, but it was hard not to. He kind of caught him red handed without either of them really knowing it.

“Well..I don’t know. I guess I am a bit scared.”

“Why?” His tone wasn't judgmental, but he didn’t sound too happy about the idea. What did Prompto ever worry about?

“Eh..I don't know, I guess I’m just scared that, after this week, you’ll just..forget about me.”

“What?” Noctis sounded offended Prompto would even suggest such a thing.

“I know what you're thinking and I know it’s stupid. But you’re my only friend.” Prompto had to stop for a moment. He shrugged, at a bit of a loss for words. He didn’t really know how to say what he wanted to Noctis without sounding too over dramatic, “let’s be real. I’m no people person like Gladio, and I’m not as smart as Ignis. They have to stay around you when you’re busy but..”

“Prompto.”

“Yea?”

“Shut up,” Prompto opened his mouth like he wanted to say something about that, but Noctis was right. He just looked back out to the water. “We’ve been friends for years now, what makes you think this will be any different?”

“I..I don't know.”

“I can always make time for my best friend.” Noctis gently pushed Prompto, a soft smile on his face. Prompto nodded and decided to drop it.

“Yea. You're right, sorry I brought it up. You always know what to say..one way or another..”

“Well I’ve known you long enough.”

“You comin’ back soon?” Prompto stood and held out his hand in case Noctis wanted to accompany him back. When he didn't take his hand he just let it fall back to his side.

“..Yea, let Ignis know i'll be back.”

“Gotcha. Oh and Noct.” Prompto had started walking but he paused and turned around. As soon as Noctis turned to look, expecting Prompto to say something more, he snapped one more picture.

  
“Congratulations.”


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than expected. Thanks for all the comments and positive feedback <3

By the time the boat got up and running, Prompto had already deleted at least thirty pictures. He leaned with one arm against the railing and frowned at the camera screen. It was all the older pictures, the ones that he took going from Insomnia to Hammerhead, which had started to look wonky. He wanted to print the pictures out and put together a little book for Noctis. To document their adventures and because, if he wanted to be perfectly honest, he didn't have the money for a proper wedding present. But now, as he scrolled through to find which pictures looked the best, he noticed that most of them had digitally faded and where there wasn't a glare before, there was a massive streak over everyone's faces. He cursed under his breath.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Prompto jumped when he heard his best friend beside him. The camera fell from his hands and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment from his obvious overreaction.

 

"Oh, it's… it's nothing."

 

Noctis was leaning over the rail and looking out to the water but he looked back to his friend with an eyebrow raised. Prompto just shrugged and stood next to him, taking up the same position overlooking the water.

 

" Really, it's nothing. I had just realized that I hadn't taken any pictures until we got to Hammerhead. Now I only got half of our journey documented."

 

" Did Cindy help you remember?" he teased.

 

" Come on, Noct, that's not how I wanted it to go down, you know," Prompto groaned but he couldn't even deny it. The picture they took together was the first one on his camera now and the last one he could remember.

 

" Doesn't mean I'll ever let you live it down. 'Oh grease-monkey goddess'? Is that what you called her again?"

 

Prompto's cheeks were beet red and he managed to keep his eyes fixated on a knot in the wood of the rail. When Noctis leaned in, he gave him a playful shove. For a moment he wondered briefly if they would make it back to Hammerhead soon. Would he ever see Cindy again? No, of course he would, what kind of a thought was that.

 

The two friends looked out at the crystal clear water as it passed by and they neared Altissia. It was only about a three-hour trip, but with the speed at which this ferry puttered along, it made it almost five hours. After a while Prompto had to sit down and spent the rest of the trip just laying on a cushioned bench and staring up at the clear sky with his best friend laying beside him on the wood floor.

 

" I don't know, dude," Noctis pointed up at a particularly fluffy cloud, "That one looks more like a dog to me. That one just looks like a log with four legs."

 

" That's just because it moved and you missed it," Prompto's laugh was soft as his eyes went back to trying to find shapes, "Oh! Oh! That one looks like a chocobo!"

 

" Where?"

 

" Right there." He pointed again.

 

Noctis rolled his eyes, "That doesn't help you know."

 

Prompto sighed and leaned down to grab his arm and direct him to the aforementioned cloud shaped like a chocobo. The prince's eyebrows pinched together as he squinted to see where he was trying to direct him. It took a lot longer than it probably should have. Once he saw it, though, he just nodded.

 

" Oh yea, you're right."

 

" Hey Noct," The both of them propped themselves up to look towards Gladio who was leaning against the back of the bench with his arms crossed over his chest. He lazily pointed to look out off the boat, "Take a look."

 

Noctis and Prompto scrambled to their feet and the moment they caught sight of the statues they knew they had made it. The cliff faces on either side of them created a natural gate that dropped off to reveal the city ahead of them.

 

" Oh man, Noct, can you believe it?! We're in a whole other country right now!"

 

Prompto grabbed and shook his friend's arm before excitedly running for the edge of the ship. He gripped the rail with excitement and leaned over to get a good view of the city horizon. The view was positively gorgeous once the cliffs fell away and exposed the crystalline waterfalls which framed the grand entrance made of pristine white stone. Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis joined him in leaning over as well to get a good look, the four of them smiling as the soft breeze carried a hint of salt water and the scents of an open market.

 

" You wanna get a picture of this?" Noctis asked, nudging Prompto

 

"Oh yea," he fumbled a bit for the camera around his neck and snapped a couple of photos as they moved along. "Man, Ignis you were right...we gotta get one all together. One last time."

 

The three looked to each other as Prompto didn't even wait for an answer before he started to set up the camera. He had left the stand in his bag below deck, so he did his best to set up using the back of the bench. He waved at the three to push in a little bit before he set the camera on a timer and went to pose. With a click the picture was taken, Prompto on the far left, Noctis to his right, then Gladio, then Ignis and all framed against the brilliant blue sky and greystone statues.

 

He picked up the camera and put it around his neck once more as they pulled into the docks of Altissia. The sun disappeared for a moment as they slowly passed under the huge archways and came to a stop at the docks.

 

Here they were. The capital city of Accordo, the city on top of the sea. Prompto had to keep his mouth from dropping open at the beauty of it all, but in the back of his mind he couldn't get rid of that nagging voice. This was where it would all change. For better or for worse, he couldn't tell, but as the group gathered what they could carry, and uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and refused to leave. To think he had such a privilege to even be here and all because of Noctis. To think he had the ability to go on such an adventure to such wonderful places. Would that end now? How long would he stay around when Noctis became king? He would have to find a life of his own eventually.

 

He mentally shook those thoughts out of his head as he walked down the plank and onto the dock, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. There was no need to think of such things. This was meant to be a happy occasion. A wedding and at none a grander place than the citadel in Altissia. They passed through the checkpoint and Prompto looked this way and that down the crowded streets for a glimpse of whatever gave off that sweet aroma. His attention was pulled back to the group when he heard a somewhat familiar voice addressing them.

 

" Ah, Prince Noctis." The man looked more or less like a hobo, in all honesty, wearing multiple layers of rags. He stood out in a place like this with such high fashion. He took off his equally tattered hat and bowed in such a manner that almost looked like he was mocking them, "Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim, at your service."

 

Prompto tensed immediately, but he couldn't figure out why. He looked over to Ignis and Gladio, but they looked just as stoic as ever. Did they not feel that cool breeze that sent a shiver down his spine? He spun around, his eyes darting from one street cart to the next, but nothing seemed out of place. Everyone who walked by became nothing but a blur and every shop window was a spider web of cracks that threatened to fall at any moment. The stone streets were chipped and broken, so much so it was a wonder they managed to not fall into the ocean below them. It was a bizarrely comforting sight.

 

He jumped when he felt someone hit his arm, looking up at Gladio who looked surprised at the reaction.

 

" C'mon, they're going to leave you behind if you don't hurry up."

 

Prompto nodded and turned to follow the group. Ardyn must have said something to get them to follow. Did he miss it? He must not have been paying attention. He was more focused on the unease that had settled in his stomach the moment he stepped foot in the foreign city. Was this what they meant by culture shock? He glanced to Noctis who had his hands in his pockets and a deadpan expression that looked nowhere but forward.

 

" .... or you. And when you arrive there you'll all be getting fitted for the wedding attire. We tried to keep it as close to tradition in Lucis as possible, I think you'll find them to your liking." Ardyn was still talking?

 

The party stopped and Prompto looked up at the massive hotel building. It hadn't felt like that long of a walk, but when he looked back to the docks they were nowhere in sight. Who knows how far into the city they had strayed. The place was a maze of winding streets and docks and bridges it made his head spin just thinking about it.

 

The interior of the hotel was even more magnificent than the exterior. The whole lobby was awash in a golden glow from the crystal chandeliers that hung way over their heads. The furniture looked to be made of the finest materials money could buy and intricately carved wherever possible, whether it be the legs of a side table or the columns that held the very building aloft. The carpets were carefully woven with ornate designs and a bright red color. Ardyn led them to the equally gorgeous elevator and they all piled inside.

 

" Your consultations will be held tomorrow on the roof where the reception will be after the ceremony. I trust that you'll be able to find it, it is hard to miss. Prince Noctis and I have a meeting with the secretary to attend to first."

 

The elevator dinged softly to announce their arrival on the seventh floor. Ardyn threw his arm around Noctis' shoulders and led him out of the elevator. Prompto tensed from the gesture and was about to follow but he was held back by Gladio. He had to watch the prince walk away as the elevator doors closed the three friends off.

 

" We're just gonna to leave them together?"

 

" I will admit I don't trust him," Ignis pushed up his glasses, "Such as any other allying themselves with the Empire. But... he is in charge of this affair. We have no other option but to do as we're told."

 

Prompto couldn't place why Ardyn rubbed him the wrong way so easily. Perhaps it was just as Ignis said. He was an ally of the Empire and that, automatically, made him an enemy. But it felt like something more. It left a metal taste in his mouth that he couldn't place.

 

The same ding of the elevator signaled their arrival on the fourteenth floor, just one before they would have reached the roof. The doors slid open, the long hallway stretched on forever ahead of them and was bathed in the same shimmering golden light that seemed to coat this hotel. It was all very glamorous with faux gas lamps hanging on the walls in between every door and the same blood red carpets that adorned the lobby.

 

" Right..." Prompto mumbled as they left the elevator. "Fine."

 

He followed his friends, eyeing the walls as they changed. His eyes must have been getting used to the golden light. The farther they walked, the longer the hallway seemed to get. It didn't matter. He stopped in front of a dark wood door with a golden plate that read '1410'.

 

" We get our own rooms, sweet!" He exclaimed. He looked to Gladio and Ignis but found that they had already walked off. They must have already found their rooms, right? He felt that feeling again, that pit in his stomach as he gripped the door handle. He tried to ignore it as he twisted the knob and entered the beautiful hotel room. It was much too big for one person with a king-sized bed in the middle and a full couch next to the balcony doors which were open to the breeze. White curtains flowed inwards to expose the night skyline. Strange, it felt like the sun was up just a couple minutes ago. He knew that this was a different country but it wasn't that far from Lucis. The sunset should still be at eight. He glanced to the clock on the wall and frowned. Seven fifty six.

 

No matter, he shrugged it off, the night was just as beautiful, if more so. The door stayed open as Prompto made his way to the balcony as if in a trance. He had to take a picture of this. He had to remember what this looked like before they had to return. It didn't matter that they wouldn't be returning for another week or more. It felt like this view would crumble once he looked away. He raised his camera and snapped a picture. It didn't take. He lowered the camera as if it had.

 

Altissia was more beautiful than he imagined. The only problem was this feeling. It stuck around like a thorn in his side. Something was off about this city but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was so bright and so glamorous on the inside compared to the crumbling outside. It was like a dream come true in here, but what was outside, that felt real.

 

This wasn't how he remembered it.


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prompto gets a little bit closer.
> 
> Thanks a ton for all of the wonderful comments and kudos. Y'all are the real MVPs

Prompto spent most of the day in his room until the fitting. He set an alarm so he wouldn't forget and shoved his head under the pillow, his arms and legs sprawled out across the mattress. Here he was in the most beautiful city in the world and he didn't even want to get out of bed. He cursed himself for forgetting to take his pills but he hoped at least now that he took them this feeling in his stomach would fade away and he could just enjoy these next couple of days with his friends.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. He stood in front of the mirror with his arms out, a half-finished suit hanging off his frame as two people took his measurements and a third stuck pins into the fabric. None of them had any distinguishable features on their faces.

He looked all around what he could only describe as a rooftop lounge with a half-domed glass ceiling and what used to be plush carpeting. It was currently under renovation. The place was getting a complete makeover for the prince of Lucis and the princess of Tenebrae. The empire was sparing no expense on the two esteemed guests.

"Turn for me," the one with the needles said. Prompto assumed that one was the designer, but he couldn't remember since they all seemed exactly alike. He turned as told to face Ignis and Gladio who were leaning against the railing talking about who knows what. Prompto was just out of earshot and to be honest, it probably didn't concern him in the slightest. But even then, he itched to know what they were saying. They hadn't said much to him since they left Galdin Quay.

They were different, the two of them. Not entirely different, but there was something he just couldn't put his finger on. They were off in the details, things he vaguely remembered that they didn't do now. Their little adventure wasn't that long. They couldn't have changed that much, could they? The flaws were so minute one wouldn't be able to notice at first or even fourth glance, but no copy is ever perfect and after a long time of staring you may be able to find the tiny details that were lost in translation.

He changed back into his normal clothes. His tank top and denim jacket with worn jeans. It was almost like a uniform for him now since he rarely wore an outfit that differed. He walked over to Ignis and Gladio who were still leaning against the guardrail talking with one another.

"Ah, good." Ignis sighed as he noticed Prompto approaching and signaling that they could wrap it up. Gladio just shoved his hands in his pockets and huffed. "I'm sorry, was there more on the subject then?" Prompto noticed Ignis' eyes narrow, his arms folding over his chest, something he always did when he was annoyed or debating someone or both. There was a slight nod to his head when Gladio said nothing in return. Prompto had a feeling he had just intruded an important conversation but there was no going back now.

"Alright then. I'm heading to the market if you need me." Ignis was just about to turn and leave before Prompto spoke up.

"Can I come?!" he asked, a bit more excited than he meant to sound. The two of them looked to him like he had just grown two more heads and a tail. He bit the inside of his cheek and shrank down to try and make himself smaller. As if that would really work.

"If you so desperately want to, I don't see why not." Ignis looked him over like he had been possessed, but didn't question it. Prompto was allowed to do as he pleased, it just seemed odd that he would want to accompany him. He had never shown enthusiasm for such a thing before.

Gladio didn't follow them as they left and neither of them looked back to check. The elevator ride was a bit awkward, Prompto's suspicions starting to become a reality. He kept glancing to Ignis, who occasionally glanced back because he was acting rather weird, but they rode to the first floor in complete silence otherwise.

Ignis took the lead, walking ever so slightly in front of Prompto, who scrunched up his nose at the smell of sea water. The open market was ways away from the hotel and they had to climb aboard one of the gondolas just to get around. Prompto sat with his elbows on his knees and looking to the floor. His hands were clasped together tight. 

"I don't mean to pressure you, but we both know you didn't accompany me because you enjoy grocery shopping."

He didn’t answer immediately. He wasn't sure how he wanted to bring this up. How he wanted to phrase it. This feeling he had, it wasn't something you brought up in a casual conversation. But he needed to tell someone. Usually said someone would be Noctis, but he hadn't seen the prince since Ardyn led him away yesterday afternoon. Or was it night? He still couldn't quite wrap his head around it. He chose to confide in Ignis second. They may not have spoken very much on the journey here and they may not know very much about each other, but if anyone could think rationally about this it was Ignis. Something was different about him, Prompto could tell, like it was something he should be able to remember, but it wasn't coming back to him fast enough.

"I uh... I wanted to talk to you."

Ignis slowly nodded his head though he knew Prompto couldn't see it. He was still looking to the floor of the boat and refusing to raise his head.

"Are there things that have felt a little… odd to you lately?" There was a short pause between them as he thought about it, but nothing seemed off. At least not that he could tell since "things" wasn't very specific.

"Odd meaning what?"

"Well, I dunno exactly it's just..." he trailed off, shrugging it off as the boat docked at the east market entrance.

"Then I'm not sure how to answer your question."

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck as Ignis stood and climbed out of the gondola. He did the same and fell behind Ignis as they exited the boat. They entered the crowds and Prompto just dropped the subject for the time being. Ignis handed him a wicker basket to hold, the two of them mostly silent as they moved from stand to stand. Prompto didn't pay much attention to the things getting placed in the basket. He was more just looking all around him, at the faceless crowds and wooden stalls that created neat rows all the way down the street.

"It's just, I wanted to talk to you first because..." he said as a particularly heavy bag of brown powder was placed in the basket.

"Because Noctis is busy," Ignis finished for him.

"Well, no. Kind of, but mostly because, and y'know, no offence, but you're kinda the thing that felt the oddest to me..."

Ignis raised an eyebrow and turned to face him, an unnaturally bright red tomato in his hand.

"What I mean is, something about you is… different than what I remember."

"I don't believe I follow."

"Ardyn, you remember him, yeah?"

"Of course. He met with the king to discuss the terms of surrender, what are you getting at?"

"What I mean is, this isn't how this is supposed to go."

"You've lost me again. You think the Chancellor is behind something?"

"No... no… maybe? I don't know man, like I said I don't know exactly. But what I know about you, it feels like you're a completely different person."

"The more you speak, the less sense you're making."

He sighed and decided to take a more upfront approach. He wasn't getting anywhere with this train of thought.

"Where are you from?"

"What?"

"Where are you from? Originally, I mean."

Ignis was slow to respond, the words rolling off his tongue as if he wasn't sure he knew what to say, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I'm trying to think through some stuff. I'm just trying to put something together."

"What does this have to do with the Chancellor? You know, perhaps you're just homesick."

"I don't know how to explain it to you, don't avoid the question."

"I'm not avoiding anything, I just don't see how it relates to this strange feeling you say you have."

"Then why don't you just tell me?"

Ignis paused again and got a bit of a blank look to his face. Did he really not know? Was he too young to remember and never told? That's impossible, but then again, there were a lot of things Prompto didn't know about Ignis. He could think up a pretty long list of personal questions he never asked. Would he know the answers to those? Or would Prompto's lack of knowledge start breaking through?

"D'you..."

"Yes, of course. But please. I've lived with and served the royal family for as long as I can remember."

They fell silent again and Prompto looked to the ground as they walked. He was mesmerized by the cracks that wound through the stone like the veins of the city. Spots of yellow and green started to show on everything they passed by. He decided to drop the subject. Ignis clearly wasn't understanding and he was just talking himself in circles. At least, even without realizing it, he'd given him the answer he wanted.

He lifted his eyes from the ground to avoid a person walking by them in a blur. The world around them was moving so quickly. The people were practically indistinguishable from one another. He felt a lump form in his throat as the buildings seemed to close in on him, their towers stretched to the sky. The street shook beneath his feet as the cracks gave way. He was forced to step to the side along with Ignis who seemed unfazed by such a thing and continued to walk straight. They no longer stopped at the booths though it didn't matter, they were in shambles anyways, completely destroyed. Prompto was staring at the cloudless sky, now red under the light of three circles entwined with each other, two blue and one a dark muddy brown. He hadn't noticed Ignis had stopped and he ended up running straight into his back.

Prompto stumbled back, immediately ready to apologize, but the words dissipated as soon as he thought of them. He looked up, wide-eyed as Ignis turned to look back at him. His eyes weren't the same. They were clouded. A milky white color covered one and the other. He felt the bile rise in his throat as he stared at the bloody red scar. Ignis said nothing. He just stood there and didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had just been bumped into. He looked like nothing more than a statue in that moment. Prompto tried to take a step forward but his vision was blurring and the noise around them, the people going by, it hurt to listen to. His head was pounding suddenly and he knew immediately that when his foot next touched the ground, it wouldn't hold him.

"I-Iggy?"

Ignis hummed in response and turned to look back, perfectly fine. He was just barely able to scramble fast enough to grab Prompto before he fell to the ground.

Prompto woke up in his bed much to his surprise. It had only been a moment ago that he was at the market with Ignis. He sat up and climbed out of bed, not wanting to think about the things that he saw before blacking out. It was horrifically vivid and disturbingly enough, it felt right. Ignis was supposed to be wounded. He rubbed his temples with his fingers. He knew what was wrong now, he was able to come to some kind of conclusion, but it was way too crazy.

He didn't know what to do with himself, standing there in the middle of the room. Noctis was probably off doing something important and Gladio and Ignis well, they had such a long list of things they needed to help with for the wedding. Maybe Noct could spare a few moments for him? They could hit the town like they used to in high school and enjoy the rest of their afternoon. Would he even still be up for something like that?

"Of course, he's still your best friend, idiot," Prompto chastised himself under his breath. He strode over to the door and just as he was about to turn the knob, he stopped. He didn't know where Noctis was staying, or if he was even in a room on the same floor. He groaned to himself.

"Fine, I'll go by myself then."

He was slouching just a little bit more as he walked, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched. At least the evening air was cool and the breeze felt good on his skin. The street itself was gone completely, now just a wide open space with a mix of blue and red. Prompto had to admit he really liked the abstract detail this afternoon, the bubbly circles that marked the ferry station complimented the geometric shapes in the sky. He didn't need his best friend to enjoy the night. He could do this on his own. Maybe it was for the better. He needed some fresh air after today. Who he hadn't expected to see was the Chancellor himself out for a midnight stroll heading in the opposite direction. Prompto tried not to be seen, but it was already far too late. By the time he recognized Ardyn, he had been spotted.

"Lovely evening, isn't it," Ardyn called to him, forcing him to stop trying to turn and walk away and actually acknowledge his presence.

"Uhm, y-yeah, I was just heading back to the hotel," he said half-heartedly.

"How perfect. I was just heading there myself. Mind if I accompany you?" It would be rude to just say no without getting caught in the lie. Instead he grumbled and stiffened when the man put a hand on his back to guide him in the opposite direction he had previously been walking and away from where Prompto had come.

"I'm sorry if this seems abrupt. I don't mean to pry, but the royal advisor told me you weren't feeling so well as of late."

"I'm fine." He tries to move farther away from him, but to no avail. Every step he took back Ardyn took one step closer. Prompto didn't believe him for a second. Ignis? No way. He wouldn't tell just anyone. Maybe he heard it in passing. Still, it didn't sit well with him. He wanted nothing to do with supporters of the Empire and this guy just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Because if you aren't, that's normal for circumstances such as these."

"What?"

Prompto narrowed his eyes at the comment but he only ever looked ahead. It seemed that no matter what, Ardyn would talk; after all, he was leading him gods know where. And as far as he knew, the hotel was the other way.

"All your friends leaving you? I mean the world is practically crumbling around you, is it not?"

He stayed quiet, not really sure how to respond in the first place. It wasn't true, but any protest to the contrary would only looks suspicious and make him look nothing but in denial.

"Things haven't been what they appear, have they? You know that to be true."

"What are you trying to get out of me?"  
Ardyn gasped, but it was so over-dramatic and unnecessary that Prompto couldn't tell if it was meant sarcastically or not.

"I'm offended. I want nothing from you. You're nothing here, after all, just moral support for the prince, yes?"

He kept his mouth shut despite the biting comment. He was going to have to try much harder than that. Still though, the thought hurt. It's not like he hadn't considered it, his uselessness. Noctis had no need for him, not really.

"I take your silence as an agreement."

"Hey!"

"Ah. Don't try to tell otherwise, it will only make you look in denial. I know what you're seeing is all I mean to share with you."

Prompto didn't want to go along with this. He wasn't going to talk about today, not with anyone. They would think he was crazy at best, but something felt different about the Chancellor. He wasn't the same.

"Ah, yes, the hotel is just up ahead, it was wonderful being able to share this short time with you."

Prompto just nodded though he didn't share the sentiment. He looked ahead and sure enough there was the hotel. He turned to look behind them as if that would hold the answer but the street simply stretched on behind them like an endless loop.

"Perhaps we'll meet again before this affair is over," Ardyn tipped his hat to Prompto who was still stunned before walking towards the hotel doors.

"Wait!" he called after him. He didn't think the Chancellor knew what he was talking about but it couldn't hurt to ask. "What is it then?"

Ardyn simply shrugged, "The truth."

That wasn't very helpful, but before he could ask anything further, the Chancellor disappeared inside the hotel. Prompto was right, Ardyn didn't know what the hell he was talking about.


End file.
